SS001
A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! (Japanese: タケシ！ニビジムをすくえ！ ! Save Gym!) is the first side story episode of Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 3, 2002. When it was dubbed, it was the fifth episode of Pokémon Chronicles, aired in the UK on June 8, 2005, and in the USA on June 24, 2006. Synopsis The episode begins where the fifth episode of the original series began so long ago. The narrator introduces Brock, as he looks over Pewter City. A mysterious man warns him to turn back, but Brock immediately recognizes and asks him what he is doing. Flint reminds Brock of the previous glory of the Gym, but then implies that something has happened, specifically his mother. Flint takes Brock to the Gym, which to his horror now contains a hedge! Brock arrives home where he is met by all of his siblings. His mother, Lola, is putting up a piece of artwork that is apparently a masterpiece, as she is becoming an art connoisseur. Brock recalls that the time he was there before she was studying astrological signs, and the time before that she was learning how to juggle yu-yu sticks. Brock comments that she is just being her usual bubbly self and that Flint may be overreacting, but Flint tells him to wait until he sees the inside of the Gym... the Gym now has a lake in it! The come to meet Brock, and while Brock is impressed with Lola's Pokémon, he tells her that it is a Gym and not an aquarium. Flint says that he tried to stop her (having his bring rocks from mountaintops into the Gym, which were painted pink, and covering the lake with concrete, which Lola's smashed to pieces), but he has now given up. Brock tells Flint that he is going to battle Lola for the Gym. Though his siblings tell Brock that there is no way that Flint's Rock Pokémon can beat Lola's Water Pokémon, Brock tells Flint about how beat , since he has apparently forgotten. Lola sends out , while Flint sends out . Golem starts out with an . At first, it looks like it has worked, but then Marill turns it around with a attack. This hits Golem, who starts drowning. Lola sends to save it. Blastoise helps Golem to recover, and Brock uses a hairdryer to speed up the process. Forrest is impressed by his knowledge of Pokémon. Lola tells Flint that he fought well, and they remember their first battle. Through this, they revive their love for each other. Brock is unimpressed, and still will not let the Gym become a Water Gym. As Brock and his siblings prepare dinner, Flint and Lola remember the past in the Gym. Flint admits that he thought Lola was getting bored with him, but Lola tells him that he was the one thing that she never got bored of. Over dinner, Brock wants to talk about the Gym, but Flint and Lola are more interested in each other. They announce that the Gym will handle both types of Pokémon. It is Forrest that objects, telling them that they will turn the Gym into a laughing stock and then running off. Brock learns that Forrest wants to become the leader of the Gym when he grows up. Brock finds Forrest sitting by a river. Forrest wants him to talk about the girls he has met, but Brock wants to talk about him. Forrest is now discouraged as the Gym is ruined and he will always lose to Water Pokémon. Brock vows that "tomorrow the Rock Pokémon will have their day." The following morning, Flint shows Brock the new sign for the Gym, which Blastoise and Golem can't even hold up. Brock challenges Lola to a battle, stating that if he wins, she must take down her decorations, and the Water Pokémon will have to find another lake. Inside the Gym, Brock sends out Onix, while Lola sends out . Onix appears at a disadvantage, perched on a tiny island of rock in the middle of the lake. However, Onix leaps straight up, then dives down into its perch, starting out with . With the rock is destroyed, water floods into the new tunnel, which drains all of the water in the lake. Mantine flaps around, unable to move anywhere. Onix comes up underneath it which, while causing damage, allows Mantine to fly. It then launches a , which Onix counters with . Lola tries to get Mantine to use , but it fails. However, another BubbleBeam does work. Onix lets go of Mantine, who goes into a third BubbleBeam, but Onix uses a Tail which makes Mantine faint. The Pewter Gym remains a Rock-only Gym, though Flint convinces the reluctant Brock to compromise and keep the color scheme. Forrest congratulates Brock on his victory, and Brock assures him that he will be as good someday. On that note, he decides to give Onix to Forrest. Forrest promises to work to become a really strong . Later, Brock is standing outside in his Hoenn clothes, which Lola has made for him. After a goodbye, Brock heads to Hoenn to meet up with once more. Major events * leaves his , , and with his brother, and changes his clothes before leaving for Hoenn to meet up with . * is revealed to know . Debuts * Lola * Forrest (as a speaking character) Characters Humans * * *Lola *Forrest *Brock's siblings Pokémon * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's; mentioned) * (Lola's) * (Lola's) * (Lola's) * (Lola's) * (Lola's) * (Lola's) * (Lola's) * (Lola's) In the original version only: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * Brock reads the title card. * Lola is the only human to appear whose eyes can be seen. * Interestingly, despite the fact that a later episode states that the PIA shuts down any and all Pokémon Gyms that are "unsafe, unclean, and uncool", Pewter Gym seemed to avoid being shut down despite its failing at least two of these requirements. (To clarify, the two aspects are unsafe and uncool, as the Gym's paint job wasn't good, and the water areas weren't safe for the Pokémon). * Music from Mewtwo Strikes Back! can be heard in this episode. Errors * When Brock tells Flint how once managed to defeat his Onix with his , Flint asks how did he do that, even though Flint was the one who assisted Ash to power up his Pikachu so it was able defeat Onix. Dub edits * Two 22-second scenes are removed from the end showing Brock leaving Geodude, Onix, and Crobat with Forrest. * The dub also cuts out an 18-second scene in which Brock tells Forrest that s get to learn about all the different types of Pokémon, which takes place during their conversation at the river. * The dub portrays Forrest as being girl-crazy like Brock, while the original does not. * Lola's hobbies are changed from ballroom dancing, gardening, and astronomical observation in the original to astrological signs, juggling yu yu sticks, and yodeling in the dub. Link In other languages |it= |pt_br= }} Category:Side-story episodes 05 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yūko Inoue Category:Episodes focusing on Brock